disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Post-Renaissance
The Disney Post-Renaissance (also known as Disney's Second Dark Age) refers to an era in the Disney Animated Canon where there weren't as many critically or financially successful animated films, with the exception of a few films during this time period, reaching the critical praise and, in the case of The Emperor's New Groove, Lilo & Stitch and Bolt, set box office records, like most of the films that Walt Disney himself produced and directed while he was still alive. However, most of these films were financially successful at the box office and a few films were even nominated for several film awards and were able to win a few awards. The critical and financial failure from this time period was Home on the Range and Chicken Little. History The release of Tarzan is retrospectively seen as the end of the Renaissance era, however, it should be noted that some animation historians completely disagree. This is mostly due to the fact some of these films got positive reception from movie critics at the time. Though Disney did continue to release lesser successes such as Fantasia 2000, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and Brother Bear they were all not as well-received critically or commercially as the earlier films of the 1990s were and the studio also suffered significant box office losses with Treasure Planet and Home on the Range. Dinosaur, and Lilo & Stitch were seen as the only major box office successes during this time, with Lilo and Stitch as the more prestigious film of the two. In addition, Disney found itself facing a new more competitive period, beginning with the rise of DreamWorks Animation as a potent sustained rival with its successful Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda and How to Train Your Dragon series. The same can be stated from Blue Sky Studios with their Ice Age and Rio series. In 1995, Disney partnered with Pixar to create Toy Story, the first fully computer-animated feature. In the 2000s, many of Pixar's films, such as Finding Nemo, WALL-E and Up, garnered the same box office results and critical acclaim that the '90s Disney Renaissance films had. With the success of Pixar, then-Disney CEO Michael Eisner decided that public tastes had changed, and that it was time to get out of hand-drawn animation altogether ending with Home on the Range. In 2005, Chicken Little, the Disney Studios' first full CGI animated feature, received negative reviews from critics though it performed well at the box office. But Walt Disney Company got the worst boxoffice total in 2005 (Only higher then Paramount in Hollywood 6), at the end of 2005, Roy E. Disney started "The Saving Disney War" action. In this action, Michael Eisner was Dismissed,at the same time, Walt Disney Feture Animation was closed, Chicken Little was become the last animated film producted by Walt Disney Feture Animation. whereas their second CGI feature in 2007, Meet the Robinsons, the first animated film producted by Walt Disney Animation Studios received mixed reviews and a modest box office performance. In 2006, Disney purchased Pixar for $7.4 billion and promoted Pixar's co-founder, John Lasseter, to oversee all of Disney's animated projects. In 2008, Disney's first CGI feature made after the Pixar acquisition, Bolt, was released to critical acclaim and was a box office success. It should be noted that Bolt is sometimes considered to be a part of the second Disney Renaissance. Critical reaction Production By Walt Disney Feture Animation Production by Walt Disney Animation Studios Films Fantasia 2000.jpg Dinosaur.jpg Grooveposter.jpg Atlantis The Lost Empire poster.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Treasure Planet.jpg Brother Bear Poster.png Home On The Range.jpg Chicken Little- 2005.jpg MeetTheRobinsons.jpg Bolt-poster-final-fullsize.jpg See also *Disney Golden Age *Disney Dark Age *Disney Renaissance *Disney Revival Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney animated films Category:Fantasia Category:Dinosaur Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Home on the Range Category:Chicken Little Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:Bolt